Solemn Tears
by FromTheInsideOut2
Summary: Kyoya is feeling pressured to end things with Mori by his father. What will win the devotion to his family or his love for the silent host? -Prompt created from my 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo board on Tumblr!


**A/N- This story is the product of a prompt on my 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo board I am doing over on my Tumblr account (wichols). If you would like to join in on the fun and see what the bingo is all about head over and make some requests!**

* * *

The dimly lit restaurant atmosphere erupted in a flurry of flashes as the two tall gentlemen ducked through the door. Approaching the maitre d', she gave a sympathetic smile and personally escorted them to the more secluded portion of the upscale establishment. Their waiter was courteous and prompt with their orders but Kyoya could sense his displeasure. _Must be one of those people that keeps up with the papers. Looks like I will have to tip more than usual to not seem like a total jackass. _Giving the waiter a smile they watched him leave to send their order to the kitchen. Finally, they were 'alone' well as alone as you could get in a public restaurant without buying out the entire space. "More people should get better at hiding what they actually think. Especially when your job is to serve the customer." Irritation clipped his usual tone.

"Most people were not raised like we were." Mori reminded him solemnly, eyes flicking from the direction of the waiter to Kyoya. "Rough day huh?"

"My father keeps pushing me to finish some paperwork for the current merger. Among other things…"

"Omiais?"

"Yes, _omiais_. I think his line of thinking is that if he can put enough pretty faces in front of me I will stop and I quote, 'galavanting all around Japan with my male friend' end quote. I already had two this week and I believe there are three more on my schedule for next week."

"Hm."

"And to top it off, I'm pretty sure the woman I met with today had an I.Q. lower than Antoinette's." Longingly he stared off at the candling flickering on their table. "Between keeping face with all these families during the omiais and the merger paperwork he is running me ragged. I'm sorry I have been less than available this week. Every little thing just keeps pushing me closer and closer to the edge." His voice dropped as the waiter came back with their food. Giving pause for him to walk back out of earshot he continued. "Then _mysteriously _when I got back to my office and found some magazines laying on my desk. It got me thinking..."

Kyoya's shuttered breath snapped Mori's focus into attention.

"I don't really care what they say about me but I just- I just can't stand when they drag your family's name through the mud. It's like they forget just how important the alliance between the government and your family is. Normally when I have read was pretty tame but the last issue they released was rather vicious. Maybe it would be best if.."

The last phrase lingered in the air stagnant between them.

"You're not insinuating what I think you're insinuating are you?" Mori's voice softened to a tone just above a whisper. His eyes downcast. A sharp thrill of laughter cut through the restaurant bringing his eyes back to the figure sitting across the table.

"Mori?" He asked tentatively while watching him blink away the tears that had collected at the corner of his eyes. "_Please_, don't cry." Indecision crossed his face as his hand fidgeted under the table. He was caught between reaching out his hand to soothe his distress and keeping his public composure.

"You of all people should know how cruel people can be. Especially the people that work for your father." He let out a shaky breath, willing himself to continue. "Don't worry about me. Your success and happiness are my top priorities." Mori's gentle hand reaches across the table to wipe away the lone tear trickling down Kyoya's face. Letting his palm linger a little longer he indulged himself in the quiet display of affection, caressing his lover's face. Noticing the growing blush spread across Kyoya's face he withdrew his hand, resting it back on the table. A small nod towards the waiter brought him over, the black card exchanged hands, with a quick swipe and signature he promptly left the table.

"Thanks… for that." The glint of light off of his glasses concealed the slight redness of his eyes. "This day has lasted long enough and I think I just lost my appetite. Should we head back?" His head flicking towards the exit.

"Sure but you know they are still out there." A momentary frown flashed across his face as he laid his hand over Kyoya's.

"Can't be helped I suppose. The sooner we leave the sooner we get home. And with that last little display of affection, I can assure you, it will be rewarded."

Quickly, the frown was replaced with an evil grin. "I'll accept any means of reward or punishment as you see fit." With a wink, Mori joined Kyoya as they made their way towards the exit. Eyeing the waiting crowd of paparazzi, he gave a small sigh before walking through the threshold of the restaurant.

Pausing they allowed the pesky photographers to loose their shuttering camera snaps. "You know what? I think I'll give you part of your reward right now." The world faded away as Kyoya jerked Mori's hand backwards, causing their bodies to crash into one another.

Caught off guard Mori stumbled into his arms, eyes wide in shock. "Hn!" He could hear reporters yelling out a variety of questions at them hoping for some scrap of information to bring back to their respective bosses.

Kyoya whispered huskily in his ear. "Let's give them something to report about." Pulling his head down, he thrusts his tongue past Mori's lips, eliciting a low groan. Both sets of hands tugging at each other's suit coats, bringing themselves even closer together. The outside distractions faded as their senses swam in nervous ecstasy. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other locking eyes.

"You know that does not help our cause of me being in the papers?" Mori teased.

"At least they can finally report on something more accurate. Maybe if we're lucky my father will stop arranging omiais without my consent." Kyoya winked. Taking his hand, he pulled him into the waiting limo. "Plus, that was not your entire reward." With the closing of the door, he grasped Mori's tie and pulled him hard. An evil grin spread across his face. "Part two starts now." Licking his lips. "And part three is when we get home and I expect you to be a little more _assertive _during that part."


End file.
